1. Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, semiconductor devices have been manufactured with small sized lots and multiple types of products. When semiconductor devices are manufactured with the small sized lots and multiple types of products, the improvement of productivity is required. As one of methods that satisfy the above-described requirement, there is a method in which the productivity is improved using a single wafer apparatus including a plurality of process chambers.